Percy Jackson and the Olympians en el mundo real
by misaki kusama
Summary: que esta pasando / no puede ser ellos que hacen en nuestra sala / donde estamos / esto no puede ser posible / quienes son ellos / como diablo paso esto
1. Chapter 1

que pasaria si los dioses del olimpo y los semidioses del pasado y futuro fueran al mundo real y conocieran a 6 chicas y un chico que son asesinos (a), los dioses y los semidioses descubriran que no son reales a las 6 chicas y el chico se los ocultara la verdad. 6 semidioses y un dios se enamoraran de las asesinos (a), estaran juntos? aunque sean de mundo diferentes o abra alguien que los separe o los dejara que sea felices

parejas

percy - josneidy

teseo - sinai

orion - jenny

poseidon - sally

luke - annabeth

hermes - darleny

giselle - nico di angelo

isis - dylan o' brien

maria - jake


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Donde estamos?

**bueno aqui esta mi nueva historia se me ocurrio hace como 3 meses y espero que le guste el capitulo**

**voy a describir a los personajes que son inventados**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians no me pertenece yo solo los tomos prestados **

**capitulo 1 ¿Donde Estamos? ¿Quienes son Ellos (a)?**

**darleny targaryen: es prima de giselle, ella es alta de cabellos castaño oscuro, sus ojos son de color verdes, ella es bella y inteligente, le gusta, las bromas,la musica, le gusta leer, le gusta escribir, no le gusta las personas mentirosas y hipocritas, es buena en la computadora y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y no le gusta que lastimen a su prima y es gran amiga de josneidy, le gusta hacerle broma a jake y se divierte cuando jake o josneidy se enfadan, maneja todo tipo de armas**

**sinai lopez: es amiga de isis, es alta cabello negros largo rizado, le gusta la musica, es inteligente, ama cantar es la mejor amiga de jenny, les encanta las bromas de darleny,no le gusta que lastimen a sus amigos, es buena con la espada no le gusta las personas malas. que se creen mejor del mundo por tener dinero de sus padres y se creen mejor que los demas, maneja todo tipo de arma pero mas le gusta la espada**

**jenny blanco: alta, su cabello es rizado de color rubio y ojos color chocolate, le gusta leer, cantar, tocar el violin, es amable le encanta divertirse y es una gran amiga de sinai, es buena con las pistolas y le gusta fastidiar a giselle y es hermana de isis, maneja todo tipo de arma pero mas le gusta las pistola por que se siente comoda y le gusta fastidiar a josneidy**

**jake pernia: alto, su cabello es corto lizo su color es castaño claro, sus ojos son marrones, es musculoso, le gusta leer, le gusta cuando su hermano toca la guitarra, no le gusta que darleny lo moleste, es bueno con las armas ninja, le gusta estar tranquilo, no le gusta las persona que lastiman a su hermanas y a sus amigas, le gusta cantar, siempre le gusta entrenar y no le gusta las persona que se involucran en sus asuntos y su hermana es josneidy**

**giselle targaryer: es alta como 1.69,cabello largo como abajo del busto color castaño ojos color miel, lee mucho le gusta las bromas, es divertida, es buena con el arco le disgusta las persona que se creen superior a otras y la gente sinica, maneja todo tipo de armas pero mas el arco**

**isis blanco: es alta,morena,ojos marrones, cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, nariz perfilada, cachetona y con pecas, le gusta el helado, el chocolate,la ropa, . hablar, conocer a las personas, no le gusta los vegetales,el color gris, el jugo de guanabana, la escuela,los profesores, es buena con las dagas, maneja todo tipo de arma pero se siente mas comoda con las dagas**

**josneidy pernia: alta,morena, ojos color marrones claro, cabello castaño oscuro lizo, le gusta el helado, ama el chocolate, escribir,leer, no le gusta las personas hipocritas y sinicas. ama la musica. maneja todo tipo de armas, toca la guitarra, usa a veces sus instrumentos como armas y toca todo los instrumentos sus amigas y su hermano tambien toca todo los instrumentos, es buena escuchando y da algunas veces da los peores consejos y le gusta las bromas y las pelicula de terror**

**maria grace: ella es pelirroja, de ojos verdes, alta, ella es la hermana de thalia su padre es zeus el dios poderoso, maria es amable, dulce, le gusta leer las historia de los tiempo antiguos, siempre las pasas con sus primos percy jackson, dylan o 'bren y nico d angelo, ella le gusta escribir y a prender sobres nuevas cosas, no le gusta las personas que mientes que son malas personas, ella le gusta las espadas es muy buena con ella, le gusta fastidiar mucho a sus primos no le agrada mucho annabeth **

******dylan o 'bren: es alto, su cabello es castaño oscuro, sus ojos son color marro claro, es hijo de hades, el es divertido le gusta hacer broma a sus hermanos y a su primos, el es una persona amable y muy divertida se lleva bien con sus primos, le gusta la musica, le gusta actuar, le gusta leer, le gusta tocar algunos instrumento le gusta hacer bromas a su tio zeus, sus primos se rien de sus bromas es muy amigo de luke, cuando luke traiciono su amistad se sintio triste, dylan considera a luke como a un hermano, dylan le gusta el arco y la flecha, le gusta el helado y el chocolate y siempre esta con su hermano o su primos **

6 chicas y un chico estaban sentado en una sala grande, la sala era hermosa, la primera chica estaba areglando su arco, la segunda chica estaba a filando sus dagas, la tercera chica estaba tocando su guitarra, la cuarta chica estaba limpiando unas pistolas, la cinta chica estaba puliendo y afilando una espada y la 6 chica estaba areglando la computadora y el chico estaba leyendo un libro cuando de repente una luz blanca ilumino toda la sala las 6 chicas y el chico abrieron los ojos y vieron a muchas personas hay, ellos conocen a esas persona, no son ni mas ni menos los personajes de percy jackson and the olympians y estaban los semidioses del pasado

3 xxx: pero que demonios - dijo la chica que tenia la guitarra en sus manos

xxx: donde estamos - dijo un chico de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes

2 xxx: no puede ser ellos son - dijo la chica con las dagas en las manos - esto es imposible

xxx: jenny si esta es una de tus jodi*** bromas tuyas hacia mi no es divertido - dijo agarrando la guitarra muy fuerte y una mirada asesina

jenny: tu me crees que yo seria capas de hacer esto - le dijo a su amiga con la misma mirada asesina - josneidy yo nunca te aria este tipo de bromas, no estoy enferma o loca para hacerte una broma de este tipo - dijo enojada dejando las pistola poniendo las dos pistola hacia la direccion de josneidy - mira aunque sea la mejor asesina no estoy tan loca para hacer esto - dijo jenny a su amiga

xxx: jenns calmate baja el arma - le dijo el chico a jenny - y ademas todos somos los mejores asesinos - dijo en un tono divertido

todos: asesinos - gritaron todos los dioses y semidioses, los dioses las miraban y los semidioses miraba a sustados a los asesinos ( a)

xxx: digan sus nombres - dijo el dios de los truenos

jenny: soy jenny - dijo jenny mirando a todos

xxx: soy darleny - dijo darleny que estaba al lado del chico

xxx: soy jake - dijo jake mirando a su hermana

xxx: soy sinai - dijo sinai mirando a los semidioses

xxx: soy isis - dijo al lado de sinai

xxxx: soy giselle - dijo al lado de su prima

josneidy: y yo soy josneidy - dijo con los brazos cruzados en su pecho - ahora ustedes digan sus nombres y quienes son - ellos sabian quienes eran ellos pero lo tenian que asegurar pero antes de que ellos dijeran una palabra una alarma sono por toda la sala, darleny fue rapida y fue a donde se encontraba una estatua de un tigre vieron que darleny toco la cabeza del tigre y la sala cambio por completo, ya no era una sala a hora es una sala de operaciones vieron a darleny acercarse a una silla y se sento y ella empezo a teclear rapidos los teclados y todos vieron a la pantalla y vieron a un hombre joven - que esta pasando darleny - dijo josneidy dejando la guitarra en unas de las silla de operaciones

darleny: el criminal enserie volvio a tacar - dijo poniendo un video de un joven atacando a dos chicas de 20 años de edad - violo a 4 mujeres. aqui se puede ver que violo a dos pero hace dos dia volvio a violar a dos mujeres mas - dijo darleny seria

jake: hay que detenerlo - dijo jake mirando a la pantalla

josneidy: yo voy - dijo josneidy decidida, todas la miraron mas jake que la miro con temor

jake: hermana no puedes ir sola - dijo jake a su hermana - vamos con tigo

josneidy: no seria un suicidio - les dijo a su hermano y a su amiga - te prometo que estare bien - le dijo a jake que suspiro

jenny: ok vete a cambiar y haz lo que tienes que hacer - dijo jenny a josneidy y ella se fue a cambiar - tranquilo jake ella estara bien - le dijo podiendo una mano en su hombro, josneidy regreso y la vieron traia un short corto, una camisa negra, unas botas hasta las rodillas de color negro, unos guantes del mismo color y tiene una peluca rubia- bien ahora vete y cuidate y no cometas una estupides

josneidy: si mama - dijo molesta con un poco de sarcasmo. salio de hay antes de que jenny le pegara en la cabeza

giselle: digan sus nombres - dijo giselle mirando a los dioses,semidioses y a la humana sally


	3. Chapter 3: presentaciones

**_aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que le guste a ustedes, gracias por los comentarios _**

**_capitulo 2: presentaciones_**

**_bueno les dejo el capitulo_**

**_percy jackson no me pertenece yo solo los tomos prestamos _**

_zeus: soy zeus - dijo el dios entre todos los dioses _

_poseido: soy poseidon - dijo el dios del mar_

_hades: soy hades - dijo el dios del inframundo_

_hestia: herstia - dijo la diosa del hogar y la famila_

_hera: soy hera - dijo el dios de la guerra _

_afrodita: soy afrodita - la diosa del amor_

_hefesto: hefesto - dijo el dios del fuego y la forja_

_hera: soy hera - dijo la esposa de zeus_

_apolo: soy apolo - dijo de la verdad_

_hermes: soy hermes - dijo el dios de los mensajeros _

_demeter: soy demeter - dijo la diosa dela agricultura _

_atenea: atenea - dijo la diosa de la inteligencia _

_artemisa: soy artemisa - dijo la diosa de la noche_

_(n/s: aqui ya voy a empezar a sufrir T-T ) _

_luke: soy luke castellan hijo de hermes -dijo y todos los semidioses lo miraron con odios pero el no los vio _

_clarisse: soy clarisse la rue hija de ares - dijo presentándose_

_chirs: soy chris rodigues hijo de hermes - dijo presentándose con una sonrisa_

_katie: soy katie hija de demeter - dijo katie _

_travis y connor: somos travis y connor stoll hijos de hermes - dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos hermanos_

_silena: soy silena beauregard hija de afrodita - dijo silena mirando a su madre con una sonrisa_

_charles: soy charles beckendorf hijos de hefesto - dijo charles_

_grover: soy grover ubderwood - dijo grover un chico mitad cabra_

_isis: aaahhh un chico mita cabra - dijo isis podiendose detras de su hermana _

_maria : maria grace soy hija de zeus - dijo viendo como la esposa de su padre le lanzo una mirada_

_dylan: soy dylan o 'brien hijo de hades - dijo viendo como a su papa le lanzaba una mirada de odio_

_(n/s: es zeus que le lanzo la mirada de odio)_

_rachel: soy rachel elizabeth dare - dijo el oraculo de delfos_

_annabeth: soy annabeth chase hija de atenea - dijo viendo a su madre_

_nico: soy nico ni angelo - dijo nico viendo a sus dos tios que le lanzaron la mirada a su padre_

_bianca: soy bianca hija de hades - dijo bianca_

_(n/s: no se cual es el apellido de bianca lo siento)_

_percy: soy percy jackson hijos de poseidon - dijo viendo a su padre, orion y teseo miraron a su hermanos_

_perseo: soy perseo hijo de zeus - dijo perseo su padre lo miro con una sonrisa_

_teseo: soy teseo hijo de poseidon - dijo teseo mirando a su hermano que le sonrio_

_orion: soy orion hijo de poseidon - dijo con una sonrisa grande y miro a su padre y a percy que sonrieron_

_aquiles: soy aquiles hijos de tetis - dijo aquiles _

_leo: soy leo voldez usuario del fuego y hijo de hefesto - djo con orgullo_

_frank: soy frank znan hijo de marte - dijo con una sonrisa grande_

_hazel: hazel levesque hija de pluton - dijo con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y una sonrisa_

_sally: soy sally jackson soy madre de percy -dijo sally mirando a su hijo_

_gisellle: mucho gusto - dijo giselle a todos - darls muestra nos que esta haciendo josne_

_darleny: si señora - dijo darleny con una sonrisa diversidad y mostró a la pantalla y todos vieron a la chica del nombre josneidy _

_jake: dile que aporte aborte la misión - grito jake asustado _

_darleny llamo a josneidy y empezó hablar por teléfono _

_darleny: aborta rápido sal de hay - dijo darleny asustada - solo hazlo... coño que aborte...ven rápido a la casa... la misión esta cancelada ... - dijo y tranco el teléfono, darleny se recostó de la silla y dio un suspiro_

_sinai: por que tuvo que aparecer - dijo sinai mirando a los otros_

_zeus: que pasa - dijo zeus a los asesinos_

_giselle: este hombre es el peor asesino que existe - dijo señalando a la pantalla y ellos vieron a un hombre con una mujer - ese hombre es el mas peligroso y es mejor no estar cerca de el_

_sally: ustedes nos van a matar verdad? - pregunto sally_

_isis: no - dijo isis _

_teseo: por que? - dijo teseo a isis _

_sinai: 1 por que nos da fastidio, 2 por que seria un fastidio limpiar la sangre de todos y 3 no queremos matarlos - dijo sinai viendo a teseo _

_jake: que fastidio tengo - dijo jake con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza_

_darleny: ponte a leer un libro o hacer algo mas - dijo darleny _

_en ese momento sono la puerta y todos vieron como josneidy entro y se quito la peluca _

_josneidy: que aburrido estuvo el día de hoy - dijo a sus amigas - ya se presentaron verdad_

_percy: si disculpa que no te hemos dicho nuestro nombres - dijo percy a la asesina_

_josneidy: tranquilo no hay problema - dijo sonriendo que asusto a su hermano y a su amigas - bueno me voy adiosito_

_giselle: pensé que ella estaría enojada - dijo giselle viendo como josneidy se fue - la única manera de que ella este feliz es por que_

_jenny: no puede ser - grito jenny _

_giselle y jenny fueron corriendo arriba asustada_

_sinai: genial - dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello_

_jake: sera mejor que vallamos a tenerlas antes de que se maten entre si - dijo y todos escucharon ruidos arriba - ya es tarde - darle pon las cámaras _

_darleny puso las cámaras y todos vieron como las 3 chicas se lanzaban cosas entre si - sera mejor que alguien valla a detenerlas _

_isis: yo ni voy muerta .- dijo isis _

_sinai: ni mucho menos yo voy - dijo sinai_

_jake: yo quisiera ir pero no quiero recordad lo que me paso la otra vez que las intente separar - dijo jake y todos vieron como temblaba _

_darleny: yo tampoco voy - dijo darleny - mejor dejemos que se maten_

_isis: y que destruyan todo a su paso estas loca - dijo viendo como jenny saco un florero de donde lo saco pensaron los semidioses y los dioses y lo lanzo_

_jake: algunos de ustedes puede detenerlas por favor - dijo jake a los dioses y semidioses_

_nico: yo voy - dijo nico a jake_

_jake: quien mas - dijo jake a los otros_

_orion: yo voy a ayudar - dijo orion _

_percy: yo ayudo - dijo percy _

_darleny: bien chicos tenga cuidados - les dijo a los 3 chicos que la miraron y ellos empezaron a subir las escaleras _

_todos vieron como percy,nico y orion llegaron a la escena y miraron como todo estaba destruido _

_orion: yo voy por la chica llamada jenny ustedes van por las otras dos - dijo a nico y a percy _

_los 3 chicos estaban detrás de cada chica y las tomaron por la cintura_

_giselle: dejarme idiota - le dijo a nico que la tenia abrazada por la cintura_

_josneidy: por que tu también no me dejas ir - dijo josneidy mirando a percy _

_jenny: solo quería saber lo que trajo ella - dijo señalando a josneidy que le lanzo una mirada - asi que sueltame _

_nico: no puedo soltarte - dijo nico a jenny_

_orion: yo tampoco puedo soltarse - dijo orion a giselle que intentaba liberarse_

_percy: ee lo siento de verdad - dijo percy a josneidy_

_giselle: todo es tu culpa - dijo a josneidy _

_josneidy: mi culpa por que mi culpa - dijo enojada ella _

_ellas se soltaron de nico,orion y de percy y bajaron las escaleras _

_darleny: ya estan tranquilas verdad? - pregunto darleny a las 3 chicas_

_giselle: no - dijo giselle sentándose en el sofa_

_(n/s: después de que ellos se fueran darleny cambio la sala de operaciones a la sala normal)_

_jake: y ahora por que estaban peleando - dijo jake levantando la vista de su libro_

_josneidy: ella quiere ver el libro de cof...cof.. tu cof..ya.. cof...sabes cof...quien - dijo josnediy ellos los asesinos entendieron rápidos, los semidioses y los dioses la miraron extraño _

_giselle: oye quien quiere entrenar - pregunto a giselle a todos_

_josneidy: quien quiere peliar con migo - dijo josneidy a los semidioses_

_annabeth: yo quiero - dijo annabeth a josneidy_

_giselle: despues de ustedes vengo yo - dijo giselle feliz - yo quiero pelear con bianca_

_bianca: bueno acepto el reto de pelear con tigo - dijo bianca feliz_

_jake: yo quiero peliar con percy si no es problema - dijo jake mirandolo_

_percy: claro - dijo con mucha energia _

_sinai: yo quiero pelear con clarisse - dijo a la hija de ares_

_clarisse: te pareare el trasero - dijo clarisse_

_isis: yo quiero pelear con maria - dijo viendo a la hija de hades_

_maria: ok - dijo maria con una sonrisa malina _

_darleny: yo quiero pelear con katie - dijo viendo a la hija de demeter_

_katie: ok pero no llores cuando gane - le dijo _

_jenny: quiero pelear con travis - dijo viendo al hijo de hermes_

_travis: claro cuenta con migo - dijo travis_

_giselle: sera mejor que salgamos de la casa a la sala de entrenamiento - dijo giselle a todos y empezaron a caminar a la sala de entrenamiento y los dioses juntos a los semidioses vieron la sala de entrenamiento es muy grande - bien quien empieza primero - les dijo a los que van a pelear _

_annabeth: no es problema de que nosotras empecemos la pelea - dijo annabeth a giselle _

_giselle: claro que no - dijo giselle sonriendo_

_jake: bien cada quien escoja su arma - dijo jake y toco un pequeña cascada y vieron que las paredes se movieron dejando salir todo tipo de armas, todo estaban con la boca abierta, annabeth fue a ver cual armar va a escoger y agarro una espada_

_annabeth: yo estoy lista - dijo moviendo la espada_

_josneidy no agarro una espada mas bien tenia su guitarra, todos pensaron menos los asesinos que va a pelear con una guitarra_

_josneidy: yo estoy lista - dijo tocando un acorde de la guitarra _

_giselle: bien que empiece la pelea - dijo giselle a las dos - annabeth tiene una espada y josneidy va a pelear con la guitarra - dijo señalando a las dos que esta frente a frente _

_jake: bien que empiece la pelea - dijo y todos vieron como annabeth se puso en posición de batalla _

**_bien espero que le guste el capitulo a ustedes y quien ganara annabeth o josneidy _**

**_una asesina contra una semidiosa quien ganara?_**

**_descubra lo en el siguiente capitulo_**

**_¿reviews?_**


	4. Chapter 4: asesinos vs semidioses

**_alegra que le aya gustado el capitulo anterior y gracias por los comentarios, me alegraron mucho y mas me alegra que le aya gustado mi historia de percy_**

**_bien les dejo aqui el nuevo capitulo espero que le guste_**

**_vale97 gracias por el comentario y gracias por decirme el apellido de bianca te lo agradezco desde el corazon, se que algunos lectores no la entiende mucho pero creo que algun dia la van a entender XD, enserio gracias por comentario_**

**_capitulo 3 : asesinos vs semidioses_**

_josneidy estaba tranquila vio a annabeth que se puso en posicion de batalla y sonrio agarro la parte del alma de basil de la guitarra (n/t: es una guitarra electrica XD sigamos n/s: tuvimos que investigar la parte de la guitarra) y la saco del cuerpo y todos vieron que era una espada, josneidy sonreia_

_como puede ser posible - pensaron todos menos los asesinos _

_josneidy: bueno querida annabeth empieza tu primero - le dijo annabeth que se sorprendio ella no sabe su nombre por que ella no lo dijo a ella _

_annabeth fue la primera en atacar con la espada, josneidy esquivaba los ataques de annabeth _

_todos veia como las dos luchaban despues de que josneidy acabara de esquivar los golpes ella empezo a tacar con la espada haciendo que annabeth pudiera esquivar algunos golpe_

_grover: annabeth le va a ganar a la asesina - dijo grover a todos, los asesinos lo miraron mal grover trago fuertemente_

_giselle: mira chico cabra tu no nos conoce a si que no diga que tu querida annabeth le puede ganar a nuestra amiga - dijo giselle enojada - a si que calla y ve la pelea y veamos quien pueda ganar _

_nico: estoy de acuerdo con ella grover - dijo el hijo de hades - nosotros no conocemos bien a ellos y no podemos decir que annabeth gane la pelea - le dijo viendo a grover que lo miraba - tal vez la asesina gane _

_hades: por que mejor no vemos la pelea - dijo hades a todos _

_annabeth tenia varios rasguños en su cara, con un rapido movimiento annabeth le izo un pequeño rasguño a josneidy en el brazo, todos vieron que los ojos de la asesinas se oscurecieron mas, era la primera vez que le hacia un rasguño, los semidioses vieron a los asesinos y vieron que sus ojos se oscurecieron por la pelea qjue pasaba, vieron que josneidy empezo a atacar a annabeth ella no podia escibar los ataques que le lanzaban, annabeth estaba muy cansada para seguir luchando, los semidioses vieron que josneidy paro el ataque y fue a agarrar el cuerpo de la guitarra y metio el alma de basil en el cuerpo y se fue donde donde estaba los otros_

_josneidy: me retiro - dio josneidy con cara de aburrimiento _

_todos los dioses y semidioses se quedaro con la boca abierta se habia retirado, por que se retiro pensaron todos los semidioses y annabeth_

_atenea: por que te rindes - dijo atenea a la asesina _

_josneidy: por que ella ya esta agotada - dijo señalando a annabeth con la guitarra, annabeth callo de rodillas agotada percy fue a ayudarla _

_percy: estas bien - le dijo percy a annabeth _

_annabeth: si percy - le dijo annabeth a percy _

_josneidy: giselle me puedes dar las llaves del salon de musica - le dijo al lado de su hermano_

_giselle: claro - dijo y les paso las llave del estudio de musica nadien sabe de donde la saco _

_zeus: no te vas a quedar aqui para saber quien pueda ganar - le dijo zeus a la asesina_

_josneidy: no yo ya se quien va a ganar - dijo ella saliendo del estadio _

_todos la miraron extraño _

_sinai: quien viene a hora - dijo sinai a los otros _

_giselle: yo - dijo giselle feliz _

_bianca: bueno hermanito desearme suerte - le dijo a su hermano nico _

_jake: vamos giselle tu puedes - le dijo sonriendo - bien giselle ya sabes cual armas vas a utilizar verdad_

_giselle: si - dijo agarrando su arco _

_jake: y tu bianca con que vas a luchar - le dijo a bianca _

_bianca: yo peleare cuerpo a cuerpo - le dijo bianca a jake _

_giselle: ok empezemos - dijo giselle a bianca que se puso posicion de batalla _

_bianca: ok - dijo bianca y empezo a escibar las flechas que giselle le lazaba _

_darleny: vamos giselle - dijo darleny animando a su prima_

_una musica empezo a sonar y los asesinos sabia que josneidy puso la musica para ayudar con la peleas contra los semidioses _

_giselle sonrio y fue a atacar a bianca de frente, los semidioses veian a giselle moverse con la musica y vieron que bianca no podia ver sus movimientos _

_giselle lanzo 3 flechas que bianca no pudo esquivar, las dos flechas le hicieron rasguños en los brazos y la tercera flecha le izo un rasguño en la mejilla. bianca estaba cansada _

_giselle: bueno querida te rindes - dijo giselle a bianca _

_bianca: me rindo no puedo mas - dijo bianca callendo de rodillas, nico fue a ayudar a su hermana _

_jake: bien vengo yo - dijo jake caminando percy estaba detras suyo _

_bianca: ponle en su lugar percy - dijo bianca a su primo _

_jake agarro armas ninja y percy una espada_

_sinai: bueno que empieze la pelea - dijo sinai _

_percy empezo a tacar primero, jake esquivo el ataque una nueva cancion empezo a sonar, jake conocia esa cancion su hermanita era la mejor jake esquivaba los ataque de percy _

_grover: los asesinos si que son fuertes - dijo grover a los otros _

_jake: bien ya la pelea me esta pareciendo aburrida - dijo jake y le lanzo dos shinshurike_

_percy no pudo esquivar las armas ninja de jake, despues jake saco un kunai y se fue a atacar a percy _

_percy y jake se atacaban los dos estaba empatados , jake tiene pocas heridas, percy tiene 10 heridas_

_percy y jake calleron al suelo ninguno podia continuar_

_sinai: es un empate - dijo sinai ayudando a jake a pararce todo estaban impresionados - bien vengo yo _

_clarisse y sinai empezaron a pelear, sinai tenia una espada y igual que clarrise las dos se atacaban_

_las dos se atacaban con fuerzas sinai tenia varios rasguños en sus ropas y e igual que clarisse _

_clarisse callo de rodillas y sinai se estaba apoyando en su espada que estaba clavada en el suelo _

_zeus: la ganadora es la asesina - dijo zeus viendo a la semidiosa cansada_

_maria: bien vengo yo - dijo maria - quiero pelear contigo cuerpo a cuerpo _

_isis: bien - dijo isis lanzando un puñetazo a maria que lo esquivo _

_las dos se empezaron a atacarse con puñetazos y patadas, maria esquivaba los golpe de isis y isis tambien esquivaba los golpe de maria. isis y maria lanzaron su ultimo ataque las dos calleron cansadas _

_jake: valla otro empate - dijo jake con los brazos cruzados - darles viene tu _

_darles se puso en posicon de batalla lo mismo izo katie, darlenys empezo a dar puñetazos kitie esquivaba los golpe y atacaba con un arco y una flecha _

_kitie lanzaba las flechas muy rapidos y darles esquivaba los ataques con la musica que le puso su amiga _

_darleny: sinai pasa me tu espada - grito darleny y sinai le lanzo la espada y con un rapido movimiento darleny la agarro y empezo a cortar las flechas que katie le lanzaba _

_darleny con un rapido movimiento corto el arco que katie utilizaba , los semidioses estaban sorprendido como ella pudo moverse tan rapido, katie les temblo las rodillas y callo al suelo _

_katie: me retiro - dijo katie impresionada _

_jenny: bien mi turno - dijo jenny feliz - travis vamos - dijo jenny al hijo de hermes - y no seas gentil con migo - dijo jenny con una sonrisa que asusto a travis _

_travis: ok - dijo travis a jenny que sonrio feliz _

_la pelea empezo travis tiene una espada y jenny tiene una pistola calibre 22 automatica _

_jenny empezo a disparar a travis, travis esquivaba lo que podia las balas de la pistola _

_jake: jenny sera mejor que peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no queremos ningun herido por la pistola - grito jake a su amiga, jenny lo miro mal y dejo la pistola a un lado y travis penso mejor no queria lastimarla y no queria salir lastimado a si que se trago su orgullo _

_travis: me retiro - dijo travis a todos, los semidioses juntos a los dioses lo miraron _

_giselle: bueno las pelea acabaron - dijo giselle a todos - a hora que hacemos _

_grover: comer - dijo grover a la asesina _

_**que les parecio el capitulo, espero que le aya gustado el capitulo a ustedes **_

_**que pasara en el siguiente capitulo **_

_**pronto lo van a descubrir **_

_**¿reviews?**_

_**¿comentario?**_


	5. Chapter 5: canciones y pizzas

**_hola mis queridos lectores me alegra que le aya gustado el capitulo anterior y les tengo una sorpresa a ustedes les contare en el siguiente capitulo la sorpresita que les tengo a ustedes intentente adivinar la sorpresira XD seguros se van a quedar con la boca bien abierta cuando les cuentes, bueno me alegra mucho que le gustara el capitulo y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo_**

**_capitulo 4: canciones y pizza dulce sabor de los dioses _**

**_se que es raro poner un capitulo que diga comida pero lo hice por grover XD espero que le guste el capitulo y aqui los asesinos cantaras canciones _**

**_bueno aqui empieza el capitulo_**

**_percyjackson no me pertenece yo los uso para fines de lucro y las canciones no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respetivo artista _**

_narra percy_

_la pelea con los asesinos termino y ellos son sorprendente, ellos peleaban bien todos esta vamos en la sala cuando darleny hablo_

_darleny: le vamos a enseñar toda la casa y sus cuartos - dijo darlenys a nosotros_

_zeus: mmm - dijo zeus y vi que la asesina lo miro como queria matar a zeus_

_isis: bien empezemos - dijo isis a nosotros _

_nos enseño toda la casa en realidad era grande, tenia muchos cuartos y cada uno tenia un baño y cuando salimos afuera tenia una picina grande y tambien vi que la casa estaba frente de una playa lo que mas me gusto de la casa es que tiene una picina y esta cerca de la playa cuando vimos la picina sonrei se que mi papa y mis hermanos tambien sonrieron y nos enseño la teraza que tiene una vista hermosa hacia la playa y nos enseño donde guardaban las armas y tambien nos enseño los cuartos donde vamos a dormir y por ultimo fuimos al cuarto de musica donde estaba la asesina josneidy afinando su guitarra, ella esta muy concentrada no se dio cuenta de que estamos hay pude ver a jenny que estaba junto a sinai que puso una sonrisa maliciosa, se aserco a josneidy silenciosamente y se abalanso sobre ella_

_jenny: GOTCHA - grito jenny a josneidy las dos tienen una sonrisa en sus caras - jejeje te sorprendi verdad_

_josneidy: si me sorprendiste por lo que veo le enseñaron toda la casa y donde van a dormir verdad? - dijo ella con una sonrisa - quiere escuchar una cancion _

_afrodita: claro - le dijo a la asesina _

_josneidy: jenny que tal - dijo en un susurro que no podimos oir, jenny se fue a un piano y josneidy tenia su guitarra lista - bueno esta cancion se llama lo que yo se de ti espero que le guste - dijo josneidy, las dos empezaron a tocar y empezaron a cantar _

_josneidy y jenny: _

_ Puedo ver en tu mirada_  
_tantas huellas de dolor_  
_que alguien antes de mi te dejó._

_Aún es mucha la distancia_  
_nos separa tu temor_  
_abre un poco de ti por favor._

_No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir_  
_que aqui en mis brazos puedes vivir._

_(Coro)_  
_Si pudieras saber_  
_lo que yo se de ti sabrias que tu estas mejor aqui._

_Si pudieras sentir_  
_lo que siento por ti_  
_sufririas porque yo_  
_no soy feliz._

_Tal vez deba darte tiempo_  
_esperar ese momento_  
_en que al fin nos coincida el amor_

_No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir_  
_que aqui en mis brazos puedes vivir._

_(Coro)_  
_Si pudieras saber_  
_lo que yo se de ti sabrias que tu estas mejor aqui._

_Si pudieras sentir_  
_lo que siento por ti_  
_sufririas porque yo_  
_no soy feliz._

_Aunque intentes ocultarlo no lo sabes fingir_  
_tus besos no me pueden mentir._

_(Coro)_  
_Si pudieras saber_  
_lo que yo se de ti sabrias que tu estas mejor aqui._

_Si pudieras sentir_  
_lo que siento por ti_  
_sufririas porque yo_  
_no soy feliz._

_cancion de ha-ash lo que yo se de ti _

_las dos terminaron de cantar y todos tenemos la boca abierta las dos canta estupendo _

_giselle vio a sus amigas que terminaron de cantar, jenny le dio una seña a ella y a isis para que cantaran, cada una tomo sus posiciones para cantar, giselle agarro la guitarra de josneidy y isis agarro otra guitarra_

_giselle: esta cancion money money - dijo giselle y ella y isis empezaron a tocar y a cantar_

_isis y giselle: _

_Esta noche no entregaré el corazón_  
_No confundiré el amor con la pasión_  
_No quiero saber de engaños que me hacen sentir_  
_Desilusionada, luego de entregarme abandonada_

_No estaré loca perdida_  
_Por un hombre que no tiene nada para darme,_  
_Sólo un duro corazón_

_Money Money, si no hay Money Money no..._  
_No tendrás ni mi número de teléfono_

_Y pague con lágrimas el dolor_  
_Y en mí, solo el pobre corazón_  
_Y hoy sé, que no quiero hablar de amor_  
_Sin hacerme llorar, anyway_

_Ya no quiero llorar (6x)_  
_Y esta noche la sacaré para bailar_

_Siente como la música vuela_  
_Llevandos en mis sentimientos en un viaje_  
_Y tú sientes como mi corazón se congela_  
_Y se pone friamente calculado cuando tú…_

_Siente como la música vuela_  
_Llevandos en mis sentimientos en un viaje_  
_Y tú sientes como mi corazón se congela_  
_Y se pone fríamente calculado cuando tú…_

_Quieres hacerme llorar_  
_Y ya no voy a llorar_  
_Quieres hacerme llorar_  
_Y ya no voy a llorar, anyway_

_Esta noche tomaré tu corazón_  
_Busco sacarlo de la obscura prisión_  
_Luego de bailar contigo yo te haré sentir_  
_Tanto amor… que olvidarás la pena y yo…_

_Ten cuidado digo que te quiero,_  
_Que me muero por tenerte a mi lado_  
_Bailando este reggaeton..._

_Honey honey, dance until we see the moon_  
_Bailemos con la música de Luny Tunes_

_Que pague con lágrimas el dolor_  
_Y en mí, solo el pobre corazón_  
_Baila y solo abre tu corazón_  
_Y yo no te haré llorar, anyway_

_Yo no te haré llorar (7x)_  
_Anyway_

_Siente como la música vuela_  
_Llevandos en mis sentimientos en un viaje_  
_Y tú sientes como mi corazón se congela_  
_Y se pone fríamente calculado cuando tú…_

_Siente como la música vuela_  
_Llevandos en mis sentimientos en un viaje_  
_Y tú sientes como mi corazón se congela_  
_Y se pone fríamente calculado cuando tú…_  
_Siente como la música vuela_  
_Llevandos en mis sentimientos en un viaje_  
_Y tú sientes como mi corazón se congela_  
_Y se pone fríamente calculado cuando tú…_

_Siente como la música vuela_  
_Llevandos en mis sentimientos en un viaje_  
_Y tú sientes como mi corazón se congela_  
_Y se pone fríamente calculado cuando tú…_

_Quieres hacerme llorar_  
_Y ya no voy a llorar_  
_Quieres hacerme llorar_  
_Y ya no voy a llorar, anyway_

_cancion de rbd money money _

_todos las semidiosas tenian la boca abierta las chicas sabian cantar_

_jake: bien mi turno - dijo jake y agarro la guitarra que tenia giselle - esta cancion se llama fuiste tan mia espero que le guste la cancion y empezo a tocar y a cantar_

_jake:_

_Piensa en mi_  
_Llora por mi_  
_Llamame a mi_  
_No lo llames a él... A él..._  
_No llores por él..._  
_A él... No llores por él..._

_En vez de ponerte a pensar en él..._  
_En vez de que vivas llorando por el..._  
_Piensa en mi_  
_Llora por mi_  
_Llámame a mi_  
_No lo llames a él..._  
_Piensa en mi_  
_Llora por mi_  
_Llámame a mi_  
_No lo llames a él... A él..._  
_No llores por él..._  
_A él... No llores por él..._

_Recuerda que hace mucho tiempo te amo, te amo, te amo_  
_Quiero hacerte muy muy feliz..._  
_Vamos a tomar el primer avión_  
_Con destino a la felicidad_  
_La felicidad... para mi eres tu..._

_Piensa en mi_  
_Llora por mi_  
_Llámame a mi_  
_No lo llames a él..._  
_Piensa en mi_  
_Llora por mi_  
_Llámame a mi_  
_No lo llames a él... A él..._  
_No llores por él..._  
_A él... No llores por él..._

_(Piensa en mi, solo piensa)_  
_Solo piensa_  
_Es que no quiero que tu pienses en él_  
_Yo solo quiero que tu pienses en mi_  
_(Piensa en mi)_  
_Que que! (Solo piensa)_  
_(Piensa en mi) Porque no hay nadie que te quiera_  
_como yo lo hago por ti (Piensa en mi)_  
_(Solo piensa) Uh.. uh.. yeh!... (Piensa en mi)_  
_No lo llames_  
_Quédate por siempre aquí..._  
_Wuu_  
_Dilo Sergio_  
_Con... toma..._  
_Moly Moly..._

_(Coro)_  
_Piensa en mi_  
_Llora por mi_  
_Llámame a mi_  
_No lo llames a él... A él..._  
_No llores por él..._  
_A él... No llores por él._

_cancion de jonathan moly piensa en mi _

_los hombres tenian la boca abierta sabia cantar y las chicas tenia corazones en los ojos por la voz de jake_

_sinai: bien darles es nuestro turno - dijo sinai a su amiga darleny,_

_darleny fue al piano y sinai agarro una guitarra y empezaron a tocar y a cantar_

_sinai y darleny:_

_Siento que me desconoces_  
_siento que tocarme ahora te de igual (te da igual)_  
_cada vez hay más temores_  
_crece como hiedra la inseguridad_

_y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar_  
_lo que un día_  
_en el alma nos unía_  
_ya no está_  
_aunque estas_  
_es momento de afrontar la realidad_

_tu me quieres pero yo te amo_  
_esa es la verdad_  
_tu prescencia aquí me esta matando_  
_sentirte a la mitad_  
_me eh cansado de intentar y no lograr_  
_que te vuelva a enamorar_  
_se que no me quieres lastimar_  
_pero tengo que soltarte_  
_hoy te dejo en libertad._

_no te odio no hay rencores_  
_simplemente el corazon_  
_ya no está ( tu corazón ya no está)_  
_se an perdido los colores_  
_ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar_  
_y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar_

_lo que un día en el alma nos unía_  
_ya no está_  
_aunque estás_  
_es momento de afrontar la realidad_

_tu me quieres pero yo te amo_  
_esa es la verdad_  
_tu prescencia aquí me esta matando_  
_sentirte a la mitad_  
_me eh cansado de intentar y no lograr_  
_que te vuelva a enamorar_  
_se que no me quieres lastimar_  
_pero tengo que soltarte_

_me hace más daño seguir contigo_  
_y ver que aun con mi calor_  
_tu sigas teniendo frío_  
_tu me quieres pero yo te amo_  
_esa es la verdad_

_tu prescencia aqui me esta matando_  
_sentirte a la mitad_  
_me eh cansado de intentar y no lograr_  
_que te vuelva a enamorar_  
_se que no me quieres lastimar_  
_pero tengo que soltarte_  
_hoy te dejo en libertad.._

_cancion de ha-ash te dejo en libertad_

_los 7 asesinos canta muy bien mas que bien parecen profesionales _

_percy: vallan canta bien- les dije percy a los 7 asesinos _

_zeus: donde a prendieron a cantar a si - pregunto zeus a los asesinos _

_giselle: años de practica - dijo giselle sonriendo _

_silena: puedes enseñarnos a cantar a si -dijo la hija de afrodita - a todas las mujeres claro y algunos hombres_

_jake: creo que no podemos estaremos ocupados haciendo las misiones - dijo jake a la asesina_

_sinai: bien quien tiene hambre - dijo sinai_

_grover: comida yo quiero comer comida - todos los semidioses y dioses lo miraron - que tengo hambre_

_los asesinos soltaron una carcajada por lo que dijo grover_

_josneidy: sera mejor comprar muchas pero muchas pizza - dijo josneidy a los otros - cada uno pagara su parte y si no nos alcanza robamos - les dijo a sus amiga y a su hermano, _

_narra zeus_

_despues de que las asesinas cantaran, fueron a pedir las muchas pizza para comer, todos teniamos hambre los asesinos dijeron que la pizza tardaria mucho para entregarla, sinai nis amenazo mas bien nos amenazo a mi y a mis dos queridos hermanos que si destruimos la casa, ella junto con los demas asesinos nos mataria de la manera mas cruel que existe en este mundo, los 3 nos quedamos quieros no queriamos que cumpliera su amenaza, despues de estar mucho tiempo en la sala la pizza lego, los 7 asesinos fueron a recogerlas y entraron con ambas manos muchas caja de pizza. percy,teseo,orion,nico, dilan y hermes ayudaron a las chicas con las cajas, todos los dioses nos quedamos impresionado de que el dios hermes ayudara a las chica y no robara las pizza_

_grover: comida - dijo grover iba a agarrar una caja de pizza pero fue detenido por giselle_

_giselle: si algunos de ustedes abre la caja le cortare la mano oyeron - nos dijo a todos _

_darleny: bien dejen las pizza en el suelo - y volvieron a salir de nuevo y volviero a entrar con mas caja de pizza - sinai teseo busquen las caja que faltan - los dos mencionados se fueron a buscar las cajas de pizza que faltan, ellos llegaron con mas caja y todos estamos con la boca abierta hay muchas cajas_

_thalia: hay como 5000 cajas de pizza - dijo_

_giselle: en realidad son 10000 - dijo giselle a mi hija - 5000 a los semidioses y 5000 a los dioses - dijo a nosotros - bien primero hagan un circulo y voy a poner a las cajas de pizza - dijo ella - no quiero que sean animales o les metere una flechas por el c*** a los hombres quiero que sean caballerosos - nos dijo a nosotros - quiero que las chicas si no quieren mas nos avisen para que los chicos se puedan matar como bestias salvajes _

_jenny: por que no hacemos esto que todas las mujeres se ponga en un circulos y le podemos 3000 pizzas y a los hombres van a hacer los mismo que las mujeres pero ustedes tendran mas pizza 8000 pizzas para ustedes - dijo jenny a las personas y todos le hicimos casos_

_josneidy: queridos chicos sera mejor que le hagan caso a giselle - dijo con los brazos cruzados - por que la ultima persona que no le izo caso le metieron 3 flechas por detras y era un hombre - dijo con una sonrisa que asusto a todos. todos los hombre incluyendome sudamos frio .pobre joven los asesinos no tiene compasion, - le quito la virginidad al pobre joven - dijo con una sonrisa macabra .- ademas era amigo nuestro - dijo cerrando los ojos y volviendolos abrir_

_comiamos tranquilamente no queremos que giselle cumpla su promesa, cuando provamos la pizza era deliciosa era muy rica, dulce sabor de los dioses. comiamos con calma,enserio no queriamos que giselle cumpliera con su amenaza. vimos a las chica comer poco solo quedaban 2000 caja de pizza, las chicas se despidieron solo quedamos los hombres y los 7 asesinos, isis agarro las cajas y las puso enfrente de nosotros_

_grover: mas comida - grito grover feliz _

_luke: grover tu solo piensa en comida - dijo luke el hijo de hermes, todo lo miramos _

_jenny: ahora se pueden matar si quieren . dijo jenny a nosotros cada una se lanzo por las pizzas_

_sinai: dios que animales - dijo sinai a nosotros - genial por que siempre los hombre come como animales_

_jake: no todos los hombres - dijo jake enojado - bien giselle,jenny y josneidy ustedes se van a quedar a limpiar esto - dijo jake mencionando a las 3 asesinas que lo miraron mal_


	6. Chapter 6: que le pasa a los asesinos

_**mis queridos lectores a qui esta el nuevo capitulo de percy jackson espero que le guste este capitulo a ustedes que les traigos a ustedes bueno espero que disfruten el nuevo capitulo**_  
_**capitulo 5: que le pasa a los asesinos **_  
_**percy jackson no me pertenece yo solo uso para fines de lucro**_

a la mañana siguiente

narra percy

despues de comer nos fuimos a dormir mañana sera un nuevo dia, cada dios o diosa van a dormir con sus hijos, cada uno se fue a su respectiva cuarto, mi madre dormir con una de las asesinas, nuestro cuarto estaba cerca del oceano mas bien de la playa, podiamos ir si quisieramos, conoci a mis dos hermanos teseo y orion los dos son amables, en el cuarto hay 4 camas eran mas bien literas teseo y orion peliaban por la cama de abajo, padre y yo nos miramos

poseidon: ya vasta chicos dejen de pelear - dijo poseidon a mis dos hermanos

percy: por que los dos no se acuestan en las camas de abajo y papa y yo dormimos en las de arriba - les dije a mis dos hermanos que dejaron de pelear y me miraron y pude escuchar a los asesinos, todos nos miramos por la ventana y la abrimos un poco y vimos a los 7 asesinos

jake: que haremos - pregunto jake a las asesinas

sinai: tenemos que mantener el control - dijo sinai a los otro

jenny: que pasa si ellos nos descubren - dijo jenny

josneidy: le contaremos la verdad - dijo con una sonrisa malvada

giselle: lo mejor que no se entere - dijo giselle dando un suspiro

isis: si ellos nos descubren zeus nos ara algo malo a nosotros - dijo isis a sus amigas

darleny: por eso debemos de controlar no queremos que zeus use nuestro poder - dijo darleny a los otros asesinos, nosotros nos miramos cada uno

los asesinos tiene poderes?

senti mis ojos pesados y lo ultimo que vi fue a los asesinos frente de nosotros

cuando despertamos estamos en la cama nos miramos a a los ojos pensando que fue lo que paso ayer, recordamos lo que paso ayer vimos a los asesinos hablar y despues ello estaba frente de nosotros hasta hay no recuerdo mas salimos de la habitacion y nos fuimos a comer cuando llegamos al comedor todos nos miraron pero mas los asesinos y podimos ver que los ojos de los asesinos estaban mas oscuro de lo normal

percy: como estan chicos - dijo percy a todos - como amanecieron

zeus: son las 1 de la tarde - nos dijo a zeus a nosotros

poseidon: no pudimos dormir mucho tiempo - dijo mi padre a zeus

josneidy: pero durmieron mas de la cuenta - dijo ella a nosotros vi a sus ojos y pude ver que algo ocultaba pero no sabia que era

escuche un gruñido provenir de jake y lo mire a los ojos cuando lo mire senti un escalofrio recorrer por todo mi cuerpo

giselle: jake tranquilizate - dijo giselle y jake se tranquilizo nadien escucho los gruñidos solo yo

isis: lo sientos chicos pero nosotros nos iremos por un tiempo - dijo isis a nosotros

zeus: a donde van? - pregunto zeus a los asesinos

darleny: es que vamos a estar muy ocupados en hacer una mision y solo se va a quedar josneidy y giselle - dijo darleny a las dos mencionadas que la miraron mal - nosotros nos vamos dentro de 4 minutos

giselle: queremos hablar con ustedes - dijo giselle en un tono frio, esto tendra que ver por lo que paso en la noche anterior

orion: que les pasa a los asesinos - dijo orion a mi yo lo mire

percy: no se - le dije y vimos como los 7 asesinos salieron y se fueron a otro lugar

hades: alguien sabe que les pasa a los asesinos estan mas serios de lo normal - dijo hades a todos

grover: por que lo dices - dijo grover comiendo su comida - deliciosa comida quiero mas comida

annabeth: grover deja de pensar en comida - dijo annabeth a grover que no le izo caso y siguio comiendo

apolo: ellos estan ocultando algo - dijo el dios de la verdad - pero no se que es pero ellos estan mintiendo sobre algo muy importante

poseidon: ayer vimos a los asesinos hablar sobre algo - dijo mi padre yo lo mire y le suplique con la mirada que no dijera nada

zeus: los viste y de que hablaban - pregunto el rey de los dioses

poseidon: sobre de como matar a alguien - dijo mi padre a su hermano, mis hermano y yo suspiramos de alivio

el dios de la verdad nos miro a los 4 supo que estamos mintiendo pero no dijo nada, darleny entro y nos miro a todos

darleny: percy,teseo,poseidon y orion necesitamos hablar con ustdes a solas - dijo a nosotros 4, zeus nos miro a nosotros con una ceja alzada y las mirada estan encima de nosotros - venga con migo - nos dijo a nosotros a si que la seguimos, ella toco algo y pared se abrio - venga y no le cuente esto a nadien - nos dijo a nosotos 4 caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitacion y vimos a los 6 asesinos que estaban sentados en una mesa

poseidon: que pasa por que nos mando a llamar - pregunto poseidon a los asesinos

narra jake

llamamos solamente a percy,poseidon,teseo y a orion por que son los unicos que podemos confiar en nuestro secretos, enviamos a darleny para que los buscara a ellos

giselle: estamos seguro de hacer esto - dijo giselle a nosotros

isis: claro que si - dijo isis a giselle

jenny: ellos son los unicos que podemos confiar - dijo jenny a los otros

darleny llego con los 3 semidioses y el dios del mar, los 4 los miraron

poseidon: que pasa por que nos mando a llamar - nos dijo a nosotros

sinai: tenemos que decirles algo importante a ustedes - dijo sinai

isis: y ustedes son en los que mas confiamos - dijo isis a los 4

orion: y lo otros - pregunto el hijo del dios del mar

josneidy: no confiamos en los otros - dijo ella con una sonrisa zorruna

giselle: ademas no queremos que zeus se entere - dijo giselle mirando a los 3 semidioses y dios

poseidon: que tiene que ver mi hermano con esto - dijo poseidon a nosotros

jake: no queremos que tu hermano se entere - les dije a ellos

**que les parece el nuevo capitulo, los asesinos que le contaran a poseidon y a sus hijos, lo van a descubrir en el siguiente capitulo**

**¿comentarios?**


	7. Chapter 7: la verdad

**_aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Percy jackson espero que le guste el capitulo aqui se revelare el secreto de los asesinos, que secretos oculta los asesinos lo sabran en este capitulos que les traigos a ustedes_**

**_Percy Jackson no me pertenece yo solo los tomos prestados _**

**_los personajes inventados me pertenece_**

**_TsukihimePrincess: los asesinos tiene poderes se que vas a decir que ellos son humanos que estan el mundo real en este capitulo te voy a explicar por que los asesinos tienes poderes ademas los asesinos usaron su poder para que poseidon,percy,orion y teseo durmiera _**

**_capitulo 6: la verdad _**

_narra la autora_

_poseidon: por que no quieres que mis dos hermano no se enteren - pregunto poseidon a los asesinos_

_jake: no queremos que nos use nuestro poderes contra nuestra contra - dijo jake mirandolos_

_teseo: tienen poderes? - pregunto teseo_

_giselle: si como sabemos que ustedes tiene - dijo giselle_

_darleny: les contaremos nuestra historia y como tenemos poderes - dijo darleny mirandolos _

_isis: quien cuenta la historia? - pregunto isis a los otros_

_josneidy: por que no la cuenta sinai - dijo mirando a su amiga_

_sinai: ustedes saben que nuestra la tiene que contar el mayor - dijo mirando_

_jenny: y es jake - dijo mirando al chico que la miro con sus ojos_

_jake: mmm - dijo mirando a las chicas y miro a su hermana - esta bien_

_giselle: no interrumpa la historia por favor - dijo giselle al dios del mar y a sus 3 hijos_

_los 4: ok - dijeron los 4 a las vez_

_jake: haces años a nuestro mundo llegaron 7 demonios a nuestro mundos todos eran diferentes los 7 demonios eran diferentes eran grandes llegaban hasta los edificios - dijo jake mirando a las chicas - el 1 demonio lobo, el 2 demonio es un alcon,el 3 demonio es un perro, el 4 demonio es un gato, el 5 demonio tigre, 6 y 7 son dos hermanos zorros - dijo jake a al dios del mar y a sus hijos - los cientificos lo ocultaron y empezaron hacer esperimentos con ellos y tambien descubrieron que podian sellar a los demonios en humanos ellos queria creear una arma peligrosa ellos intentaron con muchas personas y todas las personas murieron hasta que un dia de lluvia nos trajeron a nosotros 7, yo tenia 10 años y las chica 8 (ocho) años de edad eramos muy pequeños pero recordamos lo que paso y a nosotros nos sellaron esos demonios y nuestro cuerpo se adaptaron a los demonios los cientifos estaba sorprendidos de que sobrevivimos nos convertimos en experimentos, _

_darlenys tiene el demonio alcon,giselle al demonio lobo,sinai al demonio perro, isis, el demonio gato, janny el demonio tigre y mi hermana y yo tenemos a los demonios zorros, despues de varios meses empezaron a parecer poderes no nos dejaban ver a nuestra familia eramos unos simples niños los cientificos descubrieron que los demonios nos brindaba esos poderos y tambien nos salieron mas,eramos el arma perfecta nos entrenaron para ser el amar que ellos quieren pero lo que no sabian esos cientificos es que nosotros nos podiamos comunicar mentalmente con los demonios y platica vamos por horas y ellos son buenos no son malos solo es que una luz los rodio como a ustedes y cayeron a nuestro mundo, un dia todo cambio ya nosotros esta vamos hartos de que esperimentes con nosotros habia pasado 3 años desde que no vemos a nuestra familia el dia de la tragedia nos iban a separar a todos y nos iban a poner en diferentes paises no queriamos separarnos nos volvimos como una familia, mi hermana se revelo y le pegaron una cachetada hay todo cambio perdimos el control y asesinamos a todos a los cientificos que nos hicieron esto a los que nos querian vender no tuvimos compasion con ellos, cuando los asesinamos a todos algo cambio dentro de nosotros y de los demonios salimos de hay y nos fuimos a donde nuestra familia que eran feliz viviendo tenian nuevos hijos y ellos nunca nos buscaron en esos 3 años que pasamos hay y en la noche entramos cada uno a la casa de nuestras familia y los asesinamos a todos no dejamos a nadien vivos, despues vimos lo que hicimos y lloramos lloramos que nadien nos comprendiera que nadie desde ahora no nos iba a querer pero todo cambio depues de 2 meses un señor nos adopto a todos y nos llevo a un campamento de asesinos hay aprendimos muchas cosas y conocimos a alguien que nos ayudo a controlar nuestro poder porque era el unico que sabia que teniamos demonios en nuestro interrior y nos amo como si fueramos sus hijos controlamos nuestro poder y los demonios volvieron hacer normales como tambien nosotros y volvimos hacer los mismo de antes, el se llama michael el es un padre para nosotros simpre nos protegia y nos cuidaba, 6 ( seias) años pasaron y supimos todos como matar pero no queriamos matar queriamos vivir nuestra vida pero descubrimos que nuestro padre adoptivo nos adopto por que supo desde un principio que tenemos demonios en el interrior y nos entrenaba era el mismo sujeto que nos entrego a los cientificos nos pusimos tan furiosos que perdimos el control y matamos a todos menos a michael pero el nos pidio que lo mataramos que el no merecia vivir por avernos ocultado la verdad no queriamos pero el nos pedia y fui yo quien lo mato y ya no podiamos ser lo que quisieramos nuestras manos estaban llenas de sangre a si que hicimos un juramento en la tumba de michael que matariamos a todas las personas malas que hacen daños que seremos asesinos de los malos y desde hay empezo nuestra carrera de asesinos - dijo jake a poseidon a sus hijos que abrieron los ojos - cuando peleamos nuestros ojos se oscurecen - dijo jake el dios del may y sus hijos abrieron los ojos era por eso que sus ojos estaban mas oscuro cuando peleraron _

_giselle: ese es nuestro secreto - dijo giselle a los 4 - por eso se los dijimos a ustedes no confiamos en zeus el podia hacer lo mismo y nosotros matariamos a toddos - dijo giselle cerrando los ojos y volvierondolos abrir _

_isis: tienen que mantener el secreto - dijo isis a los 4 - no podemos dejar que nadien lo sepa son los unicos que podemos confiar_

_poseidon: por que nosotros? - pregunto poseidon_

_josneidy: ustedes son diferentes al restro de los demas dioses hay otros dioses y semidioses que son buenos pero por ahora no podremos - dijo josneidy cerrando los ojos y volviendolos abrir _

_jenny: van a guardar el secreto - dijo jenny a ellos_

_poseidon: yo lo guardo - dijo poseidon a los 7 asesinos_

_teseo: yo guardare el secreto - dijo teseo a los asesinos_

_orion: lo guardare - dijo orion a todos_

_percy: en cuente con migo - dijo percy - _

_sinai: bien despues de que confiemos en todos podemos contarle la verdad - dijo sinai al dios del mar y a sus hijos_

_darlenys: bueno mejor salimos de aqui - dijo darlenys a todos_

_jake: si quiero leer un poco - dijo y todos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida_

**_que les parecio el nuevo capitulo de Percy Jackson espero que le aya gustado el capitulo que les trajes hoy_**

**_¿comentarios?_**


End file.
